


my neighbor

by fghtr



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Im sorry mom but, M/M, U bet ur ass theres smut, camboy au, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fghtr/pseuds/fghtr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He really shouldn't have looked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Life is a farce that is just a series of disappointing events that we all must partake in. Im sorry mom.
> 
> Also fuck shin hoseok and his perfect girl self cam FUVK

Hyungwon was sitting with his friends, Minhyuk, Jooheon, and Changkyun, on a Friday night. They had a test coming up soon, so they couldn’t go out. Instead, they opted to sitting in the middle of Hyungwon’s apartment, attempting to study and eating pizza. Emphasis on that _trying_ part.

“You know what I heard?” Minhyuk asked with a mouthful of pizza.

“What?” Hyungwon replied, slightly grossed out by Minhyuk’s lack of manners.

“There’s some guy who goes to school with us that’s a really popular camboy.”

“...Excuse me?” Jooheon interrupted. “Where exactly did you hear this.”

Changkyun rolled his eyes. “Jooheon, why ask? We know he spends all his time on the internet.”

“Precisely.” Minhyuk nodded. “A bunch of kids were talking about it. But he’s apparently hot and intimidating, so nobody really wants to call him out on it.”

Hyungwon pulled his phone out. “I think I read something about that online. What’s his name, maybe one of us knows him.”

“Uh… I think he goes by Wonho, for protection purposes or something like that. Keeps his identity hidden.”

“Sorry for interrupting, but, did you guys get these answers for calculus? I’m fucking lost.” Changkyun complained, and soon the earlier topic was forgotten.

//

It’s been about a week since Minhyuk brought up Wonho, or whatever his name is, and the talk of him has become more frequent. He’s heard a lot of people on campus talk about him, but nobody has seem to have actually seen him… in action. Nobody knows where to watch him.

That is, most people didn’t know where to watch him. Of course, it was Minhyuk who acquired the link to watch this mystery student, who, of course, sent it to Hyungwon.

**[Minhyuck][10:22 PM]:** yo dude  
 **[Minhyuck][10:22 PM]:** i found our cam boy  
 **[Hyungwon][10:23 PM]:** 'our’? isn’t that a bit creepy?  
 **[Minhyuck][10:24 PM]:** shut  
 **[Minhyuck][10:24 PM]:** get ur ass ready. hes really hot, im sending u the link now

Sure enough, Minhyuk was soon sending him a link while Hyungwon was having an internal battle.

Should he watch it? Should he not watch it? Would it be wrong of him to watch it? Of course it would be, he’d be watching some guy getting himself to get other guys off, that sounds like something wrong he should not do. But, he’s curious. He’s heard people claiming he was hot, and Hyungwon wanted to see it with his own eyes.

Curiosity got the best of him, so Hyungwon brought the website up on his laptop and plugged in his headphones, putting one of them in his ear.

The page that was brought up had a video of a guy, roughly around Hyungwon’s age, who was the guy named ‘Wonho’. He was currently pulling off his shirt, revealing perfectly toned abs. His shoulders were frim and his arms looked strong, and Hyungwon felt something tingling at his center. He wasn’t going to let this get to him, he swears.

Wonho’s pants and underwear were next to go, revealing an already half-hard cock. He wasted no time lubing his hand up to start stroking his length. Hyungwon felt wrong for looking at this, it felt so so wrong but he couldn’t look away. Wonho would let small mewls and moans escape his lips, and he would nibble at his lip to suppress the noises. Of course, the people in the chat would protest, encouraging him to make as much noise as possible, as loud as possible. Wonho would occasionally tease his viewers, looking at the camera dead on behind his messy fringe and long lashes and god, it was hot.

He swiped a finger over the slit and let out a hiccuped moan, his jerks getting faster and more frequent as precum formed at the top. His muscles twitched and his hand lost it’s rhythm.

“Fuck.” Wonho whispered, his hips stuttering.

He came all over his abdomen and chest as his moans became more loud, his head falling backwards and eyes screwing shut. When he regained his composure, the brunette raised his head, looked right into the camera and smirked. He smirked and then winked. Wonho was a type of evil you don’t want to mess with.

Hyungwon let out a sigh and closed his computer, he didn’t need any more of this. He knew he shouldn’t have looked, he knew he shouldn’t have cared. He was able to keep his composure through the whole video, which is surprising, but felt dirty enough watching the damn thing.

Hyungwon stood up and paced around his room, trying to forget everything he heard or watched in the past ten minutes. 

Who the hell even is Wonho?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little love before the sin

It was mid afternoon on a Saturday, and Hyungwon was laying in his bed, staring blankly at the white ceiling. He had a ton of shit to do today, and he needs to get up now to go do it. So, grudgingly, Hyungwon hauled himself out of his bed and stretched out his body.

Laundry, he thought to himself, I need to do laundry. He grabbed the overflowing basket of laundry and held it underneath one arm. Hyungwon walked to the front of the apartment and slipped on his shoes, and then made his way out into the hallway.

At the same time, his neighbor opened the door and walked out of his own apartment. Hyungwon didn’t know any of his neighbors, in fact, he has only seen one of the four other people living on his floor. He’s not even sure if the other three people exist. The guy followed Hyungwon to the elevators, though, and stepped inside when Hyungwon did.

Hyungwon hasn’t looked at him, which is okay because he isn’t big into conversation making or small talk. He does feel rude, though, and an inner battle of manners and morals began.

“Which floor?” Hyungwon asks as he pressed the button to the basement.

“Same one.” The guy told him, and his voice sounded oddly familiar. Hyungwon turned to look at him, and he didn’t expect _him_ to be standing there.

It was Wonho, the guy Hyungwon had watched last night. He was positive it was him. Same brunette hair that fell perfectly across his forehead, perfect collar bones exposed from the collar of his baggy sweater, and toned thighs that had holey jeans hugging them. He was perfect on the screen, but he was ethereal in real life. His skin was perfectly clear and soft, and his lips looked soft and curved beautifully at the ends. His hands (from what he could see poking out of his long sleeves) were perfectly chiseled, each finger long and delicate. 

Wonho cleared his throat and laughed when Hyungwon seemed to have snapped back to reality. “You alright?” He asked, and Hyungwon nodded.

“Uh, yeah. Sorry, I didn’t mean to stare.”

Wonho laughed again, and his laugh was just… precious. “It’s no problem, don’t worry about it.” He assured, waving his hands for good measure. His sweater was so long on him that it hid his hands when he did so, making him seem impossibly adorable. Hyungwon couldn’t help but smile at him.

“I’m Shin Hoseok, by the way.” Wonho greeted; that must be his real name. It’s that or he has the person totally wrong, but Hyungwon is positive he’s right.

“Hyungwon. I guess you’re my neighbor?”

“Yup, sorry I didn’t introduce myself earlier.” Hoseok apologized, smiling a bit.

“Don’t apologize, I should’ve introduced myself, too.”

The elevator opened up, and Hyungwon motioned for Hoseok to get out first. He smiled again before getting out, and it squeezed at Hyungwon’s heart.

In the basement, there’s only one washer and one dryer. Hyungwon could go to the laundromat, but that takes too much time and even though it would take less hassle than having to wait to do laundry constantly, it wasn’t worth it. Hoseok’s laundry was in the washer, but since it was done, he was switching it over to the dryer. His laundry was mostly ripped jeans and oversized sweaters and single-colored t-shirts.

Hyungwon, once Hoseok was done, lazily threw in his clothes into the washer and started it up. Hoseok sat down at the table that was in the middle of the laundry room and pulled out his phone. Hyungwon wasn’t sure what to do, should he leave him alone here and be awkward about it? Or should he sit down and also be awkward about it? Regardless of what he does, it’ll be awkward.

“Why don’t you keep me company, Hyungwon?” Hoseok answered Hyungwon's internal battle. Hyungwon kept his mouth shut and nodded. He couldn’t get out any words, because if he were to open his mouth, he would've either started to scream or make no sense whatsoever. Because of the elder’s invitation, Hyungwon took the only other seat, which was across from Hoseok’s.

“So, you’re in college right?” Hoseok asked. “What are you going for?”

“Yeah, I’m going for law. I know, it’s boring. What about you?”

Hoseok laughed and put away his phone, propping his hands up on the table and resting his chin on them. “I think that’s very interesting, Hyungwon. And I’m going for music production.”

“Oh, sweet. A lot more fun than whatever I’m doing.”

“Mmm. I suppose.” Hoseok hummed, drawing lines on the table with his finger.

Hyungwon wasn’t sure what to say now. Hoseok could probably tell, too, as the atmosphere got slightly awkward, just because of Hyungwon and his lack of ability to operate socially. So, Hoseok kept up conversation with Hyungwon, asking him about his hobbies and about school. Hyungwon also got to find out a bit about Hoseok in the process, too. This made Hyungwon feel less awkward, but something about knowing that he saw Hoseok’s dick before even intoducing himself, well… It was putting a strain on Hyungwon. Hoseok probably thought that Hyungwon was just really awkward, which wouldn't be wrong, but also wouldn't exactly be right, either.

All Hyungwon could think of was the moans that escaped Hoseok's plush pink lips, and the rhythmic strokes from his hand and the twitching of hard muscles and- _fuck._

Hoseok snapped his fingers again, drawing Hyungwon's attention back.

"Oh, sorry." Hyungwon shook his head, sitting back up from the slumped position he found himself in.

"Am I boring you?" Hoseok innocently asked.

Hyungwon nearly jumped up and waved his hands. "No, no, no. Not at all, I just have a lot on my mind right now." He sat back down in his chair and ran his long fingers through his hair. "Sorry about that."

The smile that tugged at Hoseok's mouth also tugged at Hyungwon's heart.

Eventually, they parted ways, and Hyungwon was left drained of all his energy. He could go without talking to anyone for a while.

//

As soon as Hyungwon was back to his apartment and safe in his room on his bed, he sent a text to Minhyuk.

 **[Hyungwon][5:34 PM]:** minhyuk  
**[Minhyuck][5:35 PM]:** what did i do  
**[Hyungwon][5:35 PM]:** my neighbor  
**[Hyungwon][5:35 PM]:** is the camboy  
**[Hyungwon][5:35 PM]:** i have a camboy for a neighbor  
**[Minhyuck][5:36 PM]:** what???????????????  
**[Hyungwon][5:36 PM]:** I HAD SEEN MY NEIGHBORS DICK  
**[Hyungwon][5:36 PM]:** BEFORE I INTRODUCED MYSELF  
**[Minhyuck][5:37 PM]:** is that rlly a bad thing tho  
**[Hyungwon][5:38 PM]:** yes. i have seen my neighbor jerk himself off before I even said hi to him  
**[Hyungwon][5:38 PM]:** what kind of bullshit is this

Hyungwon laid in his bed, face down, evaluating everything in life that has led up to this moment. He’s probably overthinking this, but he feels dirty for even watching Hoseok in the first place in such a… situation. Sure, he probably could’ve seen something more than what he did, but it was still something he felt like was personal, something he shouldn’t watch.

 **[Minhyuck][5:40 PM]:** dude watch it again tonight, maybe ur wrong  
**[Minhyuck][5:40 PM]:** tho i dont get whats wrong w having a hot camboy as ur neighbor

//

Hoseok sat down in the chair in front of the camera and computer, sighing inwardly. He was feeling a bit off today, and he knew exactly what it was. It was his model-esque neighbor that he just had the pleasure of meeting. Hoseok never really got to meet his neighbors, and to be honest, he was okay with that. He doesn’t know what kind of noises they’ve had to endure while he has lived here, and quite frankly, he was too scared to say anything to anyone in fear of them outcasting him because of said noises.

Hoseok is a camboy, and it’s hard to explain to people this, so he refrains from doing such. He typically strips and then pleasures himself on camera for the viewers, but he’ll do other basically anything else he’s asked to do. He feels dirty from time to time, yes, but it pays the bills, so what else can you do?

Somehow, information about his job of choice began to spread around the school. Nobody seemed to realize that the man doing the deeds was him, they just partially recognized his face. The persona he goes by, though, is the name being spread around. ‘Who’s Wonho?’ and ‘Does he really go here?’ are things he's heard himself. It's not far fetched to say that Hyungwon has heard of him around their shared campus. That made Hoseok a bit nervous, which is strange, because he doesn't typically care about what people have heard or think of him, but thinking of the younger thinking of him as a dirty sex worker makes his stomach twist a bit.

Something about Hyungwon made his heart race a bit. He's heard of Hyungwon around campus before, nothing bad, just that he's smart and handsome. Handsome was an understatement, though. He was beautiful, each feature perfect on its own, coming together to create a near angel-like human. He wasn't exactly charming, he was actually rather awkward, but Hoseok found it sort of endearing.

Hoseok stared at the camera in front of him, thinking of every single thing he’s done in front of it, all the people that watched him through it. He thought about all the people that praise him just to get themselves off, all the people that love him just because he's pretty and has sex appeal.

He also thinks about how he isn't ashamed, though, because this is his job. He finds it funny how people will put him down for doing what he does, when in reality, the real sad people are the ones who can only get off by watching a college student jack off in his apartment and even pay for it. He isn't ashamed and never will be.

//

“I have no idea what the hell I'm doing in calc, dude.” Minhyuk complained, massaging his cheeks in frustration. “I could rewrite the notes and examples a hundred times and I'd still be lost. I know that because I _did._ ”

Hyungwon chuckled and got off the elevator, Minhyuk following behind. “Maybe you should, I don't know, not have Jooheon over when you're supposed to be studying?”

Minhyuk began to pout and whine, but abruptly stopped and stood in place, grabbing Hyungwon’s hand to stop him. Hyungwon looked up from his phone and at Minhyuk. “What?”

“Wonho?!” Minhyuk gaped.

 _Shit_ Hyungwon thought to himself, _Hoseok doesn’t know I know and this piece of shit I call my friend is gonna ruin that for me_. Hyungwon frantically looked at Hoseok, who was standing in front of his door, fumbling with his keys. Hoseok looked up and stared blankly at them, and his cheeks tinted a light shade of pink and dropped his keys once he saw Hyungwon looking utterly terrified. “Huh?”

“Oh, Hoseok, it’s so nice to see you! I hope your day is going well!” Hyungwon shouted, pulling Minhyuk with him towards the door next to Hoseok’s. “We’ll see you later!” Hyungwon waved as he unlocked the door and rushed Minhyuk inside, leaving Hoseok alone and confused.

Hyungwon groaned once he was inside, slowly sinking to the ground. “Lee Minhyuk, I will kill you! Why did you do that?!”

“I didn’t expect to see a hot camboy standing in the hallway when I planned this, that’s why!” Minhyuk defended, which made Hyungwon groan again in anger.

“I told you that he lives next door!” Hyungwon retorted, “And even if you didn’t know, you didn’t have to-”

A knock on the door interrupted his sentence and Hyungwon took in a sharp breath. He flared at the wide-eyed blonde before calmly standing up and opening the door, a fake smile plastered onto his face

He didn’t need to look to know who was there, but Hoseok was there when the door opened. He looked concerned and still slightly flustered. Regardless of how he felt, he still asked Hyungwon “Hey, are you okay?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah. I’m fine! Why do you ask that?” Hyungwon nervously waved his hands about, trying to, and also failing to, convince Hoseok.

“Well, you were just panicking outside so-”

“It was nothing!” Hyungwon interrupted, and followed it with a forced laugh. “Everything’s great! Thank you for stopping by, Hoseok!” Hyungwon then turned around and slammed the door shut, for it only to be knocked on again. Minhyuk and Hyungwon exchanged looked that were just wide eyes and mouthings of _why the hell did you put me in this situation?_ and _I’m totally going to beat your ass when this is over_ from Hyungwon.

Hyungwon reluctantly opened the door again and smiled at the elder. “Yes?”

“Can I come in and talk to you two? Please?” Hoseok asked, and it sounded more like he was begging.

“Wh… What?” Hyungwon stuttered, confused by the sudden and strange request.

“I’d like to talk to you guys, so can I come in?” Hoseok asked again.

“Of course!” Minhyuk yelled from behind Hyungwon. “Come right in, it’s no problem.” Minhyuk then earned a glare from Hyungwon as Hoseok entered the apartment.

Hyungwon showed them all to the living room, where they all sat in the middle of the floor. It was quiet for a little bit, which was surprising since a child with a constant candy high in a young adult's body was sitting with them, but it was mostly because both of them didn’t want to rush whatever Hoseok had to say.

“I’m going to state the obvious here, but, yes, I am Wonho.” Hoseok confessed. “And yes, I am a camboy, I do… things on camera for money. I know you know of this, I’m not stupid, so don’t try to deny it.” Hyungwon and Minhyuk stayed silent, unsure of what to tell Hoseok. He probably noticed this (he's way better at reading situations than Hyungwon could ever even imagine to be), so he spoke up again. “I just wanted to clear that up because it’s making you awkward around me, Hyungwon. And I thought your friend’s observations could help me.”

“Sorry for calling you out like that.” Minhyuk apologized, but Hoseok shook his head.

“Don't worry about it, it's not the first time and won't be the last.”

“Why'd you get all flustered, then?” Minhyuk asked the question sitting on Hyungwon’s mind.

Hoseok meekly looked at Hyungwon and tried to further himself into his hoodie, pulling his hands into the sleeves. “I've never been ashamed of what I do, but I felt embarrassed thinking of, uh… well, Hyungwon thinking of me as nothing more than a dirty sex worker.”

“What? Me?” Hyungwon sputtered in disbelief. Hoseok just met him the other day, awkwardly as well. Why would he be embarrassed about him?

“Yeah, you.”

“Why?”

Hoseok shrugged. “Dunno. There's something about you that makes me want to seem pure to you or something. I dunno.” Hoseok was slightly more flustered and his voice grew quieter towards the end of the sentence.

Minhyuk made a gagging noise before Hyungwon could respond. “Ew, attraction and romance. Disgusting.”

Hoseok laughed at Minhyuk’s teasing tone, and Hyungwon shoved him slightly as Minhyuk’s serious face broke, making him laugh.

Eventually Minhyuk left, it was after Hoseok helped him with his calculus, (making Minhyuk tell Hyungwon that he should just replace him with Hoseok since he's more helpful, which earned him Hyungwon’s classic eye roll) and left the two if then alone. Hoseok was laying on his back on the floor and Hyungwon was next to him on his phone. Ever since he left, Minhyuk has not stopped texting Hyungwon, and his phone would go off multiple times a minute.

 **[Minhyuck][9:23 PM]:** he totally likes u dude and u need to go for it  
**[Minhyuck][9:23 PM]:** all night he had stars in his eyes while looking at you  
**[Minhyuck][9:23 PM]:** it was gross

Hyungwon looked over at Hoseok, whose eyes were closed and chest was rising and falling evenly. Their shenanigans and a full day of school must have tired the poor guy out.

 **[Hyungwon][9:24 PM]:** are you sure about that?

Next to him, Hoseok stirred and opened his eyes slightly, squinting at the bright lights of the living room. He stretched out his arms and legs and took a deep breath, letting it out as he looked up at Hyungwon. Before he even said anything, a tired smile painted his face ten times brighter.

 **[Minhyuck][9:25 PM]:** positive

Hoseok sat up and laid his chin on Hyungwon’s shoulder. All anxiety about Hoseok had left him and all that was left was fondness for the elder, maybe you could even say attraction.

 **[Minhyuck][9:26 PM]:** dude looked at you like a fine piece of art or the sunset over the sea  
**[Minhyuck][9:26 PM]:** or some sort of gushy romantic shit idk  
**[Hyungwon][9:26 PM]:** holy shit man  
**[Hyungwon][9:26 PM]:** jvgujnvchn

Hoseok slung one of his arms over Hyungwon’s lap and got dangerously close to his neck. The warm breath tickling Hyungwon’s exposed skin making him shiver.

 **[Minhyuck][9:27 PM]:** ????????  
**[Minhyuck][9:27 PM]:** what happened???  
**[Hyungwon][9:27 PM]:** he's so close. his mouth is justnksikdkxk

“Hyungwon…” Hoseok muttered, his voice sounding lazy but sexy at the same time, making Hyungwon tremble. The younger lifted his head to look at Hoseok, not noticing how close he had been.

 **[Minhyuck][9:28 PM]:** what?????  
**[Minhyuck][9:28 PM]:** what's going on????????  
**[Minhyuck][9:28 PM]:** fuvk hyungwon u idiot  
**[Minhyuck][9:28 PM]:** HYUNGWON  
**[Minhyuck][9:28 PM]:** LARGE LANKY CHILD

Hyungwon turned the sound off of his phone as Hoseok’s lips seemed to get dangerously closer.

“You're friend sure likes to prod.” 

“Yeah, sorry about-”

Hoseok closed the distance, and took not only Hyungwon’s breath, but his heart, as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get ready to sin. if i sin, the rest of u sin


	3. extra: a favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok needs to ask for a favor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> life is a lie, everything you know is fake  
> you can find me ten feet deep in hell.

Like Hoseok always says, he’s not ashamed of what he does. And he really isn’t! Just it makes some things are more difficult than he expects it to be, especially when, because of his job, he has a huge request to ask of someone he has only known for a few weeks and has done nothing more than kiss.

Hoseok is shit when it comes to managing money. Like, he’s really terrible at it. So, at the moment, he’s short on money. He made a call to his boss and asked if there was anything he could do- anything. His boss made a very large and strange suggestion for how he could up his pay enough to cover what money he needed, (Hoseok knew that even if he did this thing, his boss would give him more than proposed since he has a soft spot for him, and not just because he brings in a shit ton of money) and that was enough for him to accept what was suggested.

That’s how he ended up here, in front of Hyungwon’s’ door, holding his hand up to knock, but still hesitating a bit. He hadn’t thought of what he was actually going to say, he’s just here because he needs to be and the only person Hoseok feels he can trust in this situation is his model-esque neighbor.

Hoseok finally got the courage to knock on the door, and once he did, every worry came to mind, and they stayed there, even as Hyungwon opened the door.

“Oh, good morning, Hoseok.” Hyungwon greeted, rubbing his hands over his eyes, trying to get the sleep out of them. “What’s up?”

“Uh, hey. Well, I was wondering if we could talk real quick? I have a favor to ask of you.” Hoseok asked, his voice shaking slightly. Hyungwon still seemed to be sleepy, so he didn’t even look phased because of his nervous neighbor.

“Yeah, sure.” Hyungwon agreed as he stepped further back into the apartment.

Hoseok walked into the apartment and toed off his shoes. He followed Hyungwon into his kitchen, where Hyungwon was in the middle of making breakfast.

“Do you want breakfast?” Hyungwon offered as he flipped a pancake out of the pan, whispering god damn it as he noticed the underside was burnt.

“No, I’m okay. Thanks, though”

Hyungwon shrugged and turned the oven off. “Alright, I’ll bother with it after we talk, then.”

They sat at Hyungwon’s kitchen table, and Hyungwon sipped on his cup of coffee, waiting to hear what Hoseok had to say. Hoseok is the type of person who’s really outgoing and loud and is ready to go all the time, but he’s quiet right now and slightly flustered, making Hyungwon slightly worried.

“I sort of ran into an issue, a money issue.” Hoseok started to explain. “And my boss… My boss said that he would help me if I did a couple session. He’d pay me double. I really, really need the money and so I wanted to ask you if you’d… you know, help me out with this.”

Hyungwon then spluttered on his coffee, choking a bit in disbelief.

“You’re asking me to have sex with you? On camera?” Hyungwon clarified, and Hoseok sheepishly nodded. Hyungwon sighed. He saw the need in Hoseok’s eyes and didn’t want to say yes but also didn’t want to say no.

It’s not like it would be a problem for him to have sex with Hoseok, and it’s not like Hyungwon hasn’t thought about having sex with his neighbor. The reason he knew Hoseok was because he’s a camboy, for god’s sake, of course he’s thought about it. He’d never admit it outloud, but he has. What did you expect?

This also is helping Hoseok, so it’s not like he’d be doing it just because, he’d be doing it because he wants to help. Hoseok needs the money, so what kind of person would he be if he declined?

“Okay, I’ll do it.” Hyungwon agreed, and seeing Hoseok’s eyes light up made things a bit better.

“Thanks, Hyungwonnie, you’re the best.”

“I’m going to warn you, through.” Hyungwon said as he crossed his legs. “I’m full of surprises.”

//

Hyungwon came over around 7:30 at night, just so they can discuss details and any confusions could get clarified.

First, Hoseok showed him ‘The Room’, which was a room in the back of the apartment that is always locked. It’s where he does his work, and he never wanted anyone to see it, but nothing works out how you want it to. When Hyungwon entered through the door, he didn’t even look mildly phased by the collection of lewd toys and costumes and whatever else Hoseok had. He just examined and then looked the elder dead in the eyes to say “Is this it? This is all?

“What do you mean ‘this is all’? What else do you want!?”

“Hmmm…” Hyungwon hummed, and shifted his eyes towards the backpack he brought with him. “Look in there.”

Hoseok turned around and looked at the slumped-over backpack and nervously opened it. He was right to be nervous, as there was…. Ropes? And a collar? And… _Holy shit_ , what was all of this?

“Chae Hyungwon, is this all of yours?”

Shrugging, the younger looked over the room again, only to burn holes into the camera and computer set up. “I told you, I’m full of surprises.:”

“ _Shit_.” Hoseok breathed out before standing back up. He didn’t expect Hyungwon to be into any kinky shit at all. In fact, he thought of him as one of those pure angels that hasn’t thought of touching even his own dick. (He was proved wrong about that not just now, but also when Minhyuk accidentally leaked Hyungwon’s one night stand counter from his first year of college, which had stopped once he was in his second year. _I was bored but now I care more about focusing on my grades than hoeing around, I couldn't do both of them_ was his reasoning. Also that _all the other boys on campus aren’t worth my time, anyway_.)

“I’m also guessing this means you actually want to go through with it?”

“Might as well, right? I hope you don’t mind but since you’re getting the money, I’d like to indulge myself as much as possible.” Hyungwon plainly stated, like that was his plan since Hoseok asked him for this favor.

“Uh… Well… Yeah, yeah, that’s… That’s fine.”

Nothing Hoseok could say would make sense, everything he was thinking of didn’t make sense. He was more flustered, and he was the one who asked him to do this.

“Everything’s fine, Hoseok. No need to freak out like you are right now.” Hyungwon assured, rubbing his back to comfort him.

Even though he had said this, Hoseok was still nervous as all hell, and he would be until this is over.

//

The camera was on in a half an hour, and it seemed like once that thing was on, Hyungwon’s personality took a 180. 

Hyungwon had him laying underneath him, he was already naked and Hyungwon was already prepping him, whispering compliments while nipping at the shell of his ear. Hyungwon didn’t need to spend much time on this, but he was carefully, almost too carefully, scissoring him open, and Hoseok was already impatiently whining.

“C’mon….” Hoseok whispered, gripping hard onto Hyungwon’s arms. “Please, hurry. Baby, please.”

Hyungwon ignored him, but pulled his fingers out and pushed himself off the bed. He took off his shirt, and then his pants, and then his underwear. Hoseok noticed his half-hard dick and felt something run through his body. Maybe it was desire, maybe it was need, but Hoseok was already feeling something twist in the pit of his stomach.

“Sit up.” Hyungwon demanded, his voice strict and unfaulted, like this he’s the one who does this for a living. The elder obeyed and sat up on his knees. Hyungwon runs his hand through Hoseok’s hair and smirks slightly before placing chaste kisses on the side of his mouth, along his jaw and up to his ear, only to whisper, “good boy.”

The praise did something to Hoseok, and he sighed as Hyungwon drug his cold fingers down his back. “They might be watching,” Hyungwon whispered, referencing to all the people who pay just to see Hoseok. “But you’re mine.” Hyungwon grabbed his left ass cheek and squeezed. It was almost like a big ‘fuck you’ to those who are watching. Hoseok is his right now, even if people are watching.

Hyungwon let go of Hoseok, who was now on the edge of the bed. He opened the his backpack and picked out one of the objects he brought with him. Hoseok couldn’t see exactly what it was, but it looked long and white and Hoseok felt a strange mix of excitement and nervousness.

Hyungwon then walked back to the bed and positioned himself behind Hoseok. He positioned Hoseok’s arms behind his back and took the object- which Hoseok has figured out is a rope- and artfully tied Hoseok’s wrists together.

“What… What’s that for?”

“So you don’t touch yourself.” Hyungwon deadpans, tightening the rope a bit more. “Only I get to.”

Hoseok felt the his throat tighten and any words he could’ve possibly said were stuffed so far down his throat, he’d be choking on them for days.

“You’re so pretty, baby boy.” Hyungwon sing-songed, reaching around him to grab the lube. He coated his now fully-hard cock in the slippery substance and wasted no time pushing himself into Hoseok. Hoseok took it with not even as much as a small grunt, but as soon as Hyungwon started to move, strangled mewls and choked-down moans filled the room. He was quick to find the right angle, so that every time he thrusted, he would hit right at Hoseok’s prostate. Hoseok damned him, damned him for being so goddamn good and so goddamn hot.

“Let me hear you, baby.” Hyungwon sighed out as he pulled back slightly and slammed back into Hoseok, right into his prostate, making him gasp and cry out, but he stuffed his face into the sheets, which upset Hyungwon.

“I didn’t tell you to do that, _Wonho_.” Hyungwon scolded as he ran a hand through his hair again, only to grip hard and pull. “I told you to let me hear you.” Hoseok winced in pain, but it wasn’t enough to make him want Hyungwon to stop. Hyungwon wasn’t careful with Hoseok, and Hoseok would be lying if he were to say he didn’t enjoy it. His thrusts were rough and done rhythmically, and it seemed like he wasn’t even close to release, unlike Hoseok.

Contrary to the younger’s personality, he definitely had a fetish for being in control of others. His death grip on his brown locks and the bruises pending on Hoseok’s hips were evidence of this, among other things. The whispers of good boy and commands of open your mouth, let me hear you scream made Hoseok tremble.

“Fuck, I’m close.” Hoseok choked out, but regretted it immediately because with those words, Hyungwon pulled out and flipped Hoseok over onto his back, leaving Hoseok empty and unsatisfied. He wanted to touch himself so bad, but Hyungwon wasn’t letting him do that, either, so the only thing he could do is whine. “Baby… Baby, please.”

Hyungwon was off of the bed, digging something out of his backpack again. When he was back on the bed, he drug his long fingers across Hoseok’s length, sending a wave of pleasure through his body and sending a shiver down his spine. Hyungwon wrapped his long, delicate fingers around it and pumped, before swiping his thumb along the slit.

“Doesn’t that feel good, baby?” Hyungwon cooed, and Hoseok urgently nodded his head, making Hyungwon chuckle. He seemed to have no problem watching tears form at his eyes. “You’re so needy.”

Hoseok was so close, and he was so desperate. “Please…” Hoseok begged, Hyungwon’s teasing became more difficult to bare.

“No, not yet.” 

Hyungwon then put something around the base of his cock, and Hoseok choked out a whine. A fucking cock ring.

Frustrated, Hoseok muttered out ‘bastard’ as Hyungwon spread his legs apart. With a smirk, Hyungwon lubed up again and pushed himself inside of Hoseok. The younger leaned forward to kiss and bite at the soft skin of his neck, purposefully trying to leave marks along his collarbone as he carefully, tenderly, almost gingerly moved his hips, hitting his sweet spot again. Hoseok was shuddering beneath him, the dry orgasm hitting him, making him see white.

Hyungwon pulled out, only to give his cock a few jerks to finish himself of, his face twisting into pleasure as he came over Hoseok’s chest. Hoseok desired for the same release, and let out another whine. “Hyungwonnie, please…”

Hyungwon sighed and cocked his head to the side, reaching underneath the elder to untie his wrists. “You're so demanding, sweetheart.” Hyungwon pouted.

Once Hoseok’s hands were free, he reached for his length to take the ring off, but Hyungwon was too fast. He pinned the elder’s hands above his head and stared him right in the eyes, sending a shiver down his spine. “Don't touch.”

Hyungwon kisses him on the lips now, it as messy and sloppy and made Hoseok’s hunger grow. His kisses moved from his lips of his jaw to his neck. Hyungwon made sure to leave more bruises, just so that Hoseok wouldn't forget this for days. Hyungwon then moved down his chest, licking one of his nipples just to draw out more noise from the elder. He peppered kisses down Hoseok’s toned abdomen and was now at his dick, and he was so close that each breath he took made Hoseok squirm.

“Please. Please, Hyungwonnie.”

“Please what?”

“Take it off… Please.” Hoseok begged. “Please, Hyungwonnie.”

Hyungwon adjusted Hoseok’s legs, so that one leg was slung over his shoulder and his other leg was held up by his hand. Hyungwon kissed up his thigh and nibbled at the soft, sensitive skin, making Hoseok shudder. Hyungwon knew what Hoseok wanted, but he wanted to play with him for just a bit longer.

“Hyungwonnie…” Hoseok struggled, trying to free his hands from Hyungwon’s death grip, but Hyungwon only gripped tighter. Finally kissing up the rest of his thigh, he got to the base of his cock, where he licked right up the underside, making Hoseok’s back arch. He breathed in sharply, his thighs twitching slightly.

When Hyungwon took in the whole of his length, and Hoseok could feel himself hitting the back of Hyungwon’s throat, he let out a long, drawn out moan. His hands were finally free from Hyungwon’s grasp, and he immediately used them to thread through Hyungwon’s hair and hold on tight. When Hoseok would look down, he would see his cock disappearing and reappearing from Hyunwon’s mouth, and he’d look up at him through batted eyelashes and his messy fringe. Hoseok thought there was nothing more beautiful than what he’s looking at right now.

“I’m so close…” He sobbed. “Hyungwonnie, I’m so close.”

Hyungwon pulled himself off of Hoseok, a lewd pop coming from his mouth once the head left it. He pulled his hand out from underneath Hoseok’s thigh to take of the ring, a sigh coming from Hoseoks lips. Hyungwon adjusted himself and pulled himself up so he could place more kisses along Hoseok’s jaw and ear and back to his mouth before he started to pump his cock. The elder began to claw at Hyungwon’s back, hopefully being able to leave marks that would last as long as the bruises littering his neck and collar bones.

With a few more pumps, Hoseok came while shouting a mix of high-pitched obscenities and any variation of Hyungwon’s name he could think of.

Hyungwon collapsed next to the elder as he reached for a remote to turn off the camera. The laid there together for a while, completely breathless.

“We need to clean up.” Hoseok said to break the silence, but he made no effort to move.

“Let’s do that before everything is gross.”

The two of them stood up and put on their boxers before walking into the bathroom in the hallway. The first thing Hoseok noticed was the pallette of colors splayed across his neck, collar bones, and chest, then he looked down to his thighs to see the same pattern.

“Maybe you should be the one doing this for a living.” Hoseok joked, turning away from the mirror to find a wash cloth.

Hyungwon shrugged. “Yeah? I dunno.” Compared to his earlier stature, he was much more meek and mild.

“I'm serious. Who knew you of all people would be like this.” Hoseok laughed as he wetted the washcloth. He reached for Hyungwon’s hands and carefully cleaned off each digit.

“‘Like this’?”

“I just mean like, you’re so flustered and quiet all the time, I didn’t expect you to agree, let alone be kinky and dominate as hell.”

“Was I good?” Hyungwon innocently asked, taking the washcloth from Hoseok’s hands to wash him off.

Hoseok sat on the counter and watched Hyungwon’s hands carefully make their way around his abdomen and chest. “Really good.”

Hyungwon smiled a bit, and he looked so much more innocent and angelic than the sadistic dom he was just a few minutes ago. Hoseok reached out and ran his hand through the younger’s hair, keeping his hand on the back of his neck.

“Stay with me tonight?” Hoseok whispered as he leaned closer to the younger.

Hyungwon smiled and giggled a bit. “Of course. Oh, and Hoseok?”

“Yeah?”

“Let’s do this in private next time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> g o o d b y e  
> tell my mother i love her and that i am sorry i am a sinner

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, maybe one day I will be washed clean of my sins


End file.
